Return
by Seirin
Summary: In the last glimpses of consciousness she spoke her last wish. She wanted to meet him once again. In another place, at another timeline. Devoid of fear and death. The fate fulfills her desire in a cruel way. The reunion has its price. The terror from 2000 years ago is slowly waking up from its long slumber... AU
1. Epilogue: Walls' Whisper

That's my first SnK fanfic which isn't a one-shot. That's why I feel a bit nervous... Once again I warn you English isn't my mother tongue, so be ready for errors :)

Prologue

_Walls' Whisper_

The enormous, majestic Wall looked against the background of the sky covered by heavy dark clouds even more sinister than usual. Hanji had always wondered how this monumental construction could have come into existence over two thousand years ago. But that was only one of many riddles she couldn't solve. That was exactly the reason why she decided to become a scientist. Her permanent hunger for knowledge made her want to spend her life looking for answers for countless questions. Being on second year of PhD studies in biochemistry and genetics she had a possibility to take part in many various projects. She approached each topic with equal enthusiasm. She devoted all her time and energy to design new drugs, analyze new unknown proteins and organisms, dispel doubts about the latest achievements of science. Anyway she did it till the day she saw the Wall for the first time.

Maria, Rose, Shina. That was how three ancient buildings were called. A secret of which couldn't be revealed even by the greatest minds of science. No one knew how and, most of all, why those three, hundreds of kilometers long, walls in vicinity of Shiganshina, Stohess, Utopia and Mitras were created. What's interesting, in spite of passing of 2000 years Walls were almost intact. The only exceptions were irregular interruptions in their continuous structure allowing the authorities to build a road network without interference of the Institute of Antiquities and Heritage. Of course, archeologists couldn't explain why in constructions, which could last such a long time without any damage, appeared such long gaps. Even a material from which Walls were made of was impossible to determine, because it didn't resemble any known substance. When Hanji Zoe arrived in Shiganshina in order to visit her friend from college, she couldn't resist and take a few samples, not caring about Ilse's warnings that for such an act without a proper authorization she may face huge fines. In such a way a new obsession was born. Hanji devoted all her free time to study obtained samples. First analysis' were fruitless, but by no means it influenced enthusiasm of future PhD. The brown-haired woman had experienced such a fascination for the first time. Something in her subconscious told her to continue what she started. No matter what she couldn't stop.

After a mouth of fruitless studies her effort was awarded and results she obtained exceeded her expectations. From the very beginning she analyzed probes for presence of inorganic substances and every single time she couldn't find anything. One day she decided to do something completely senseless: she set the program used for analysis of fossils. It was totally illogical. Walls were just old buildings not an environment of life of any organism. This analysis should have yield the same results as the previous ones.

But the opposite happened.

According to the scanner the main ingredient of Walls were living cells. With DNA profile astonishingly similar to the human genetic code.

Hanji didn't believe in what the monitor displayed. It had to be some error. She had to revisit Shiganshina and take some new samples. Without much thinking she booked a plane ticket and the following day she looked at the Wall called Maria. Just like the first time this view made her feel many contradictory emotions. Excitement. Curiosity. Hunger for knowledge. It was completely normal, but why was she overwhelmed by such melancholy and sadness? She couldn't explain why this building left such a strong impression on her. But she knew she wouldn't rest till she finds an answer for this question. A gust of wind raked her brown hair tied in a messy ponytail, when she hear a silent growl of the dark sky. This sound pulled her out of her reverie. If she wanted to obtain a new material for her studies before the storm she had to hurry. She opened her bag and started to look for disposable protective gloves.

'So you've come back after all.' She heard a grumpy male voice.

The surprised woman froze and turned around. Her gaze fell on a short man with a surly expression. Although the newcomer seemed to be in her age, bags under his stain-blue eyes made him look older than her. Dark jacket and jeans covered heavily muscled body, which in combination with a dangerous aura surrounding the man made normal people feel fear in contact with this person. Hanji could be described with many terms, but normalcy was never one of them.

'What do you mean?' In her voice could be heard only an astonishment.

'You shouldn't have approached this shit.' He said in serious tone ignoring her earlier question. She didn't have to ask what in his opinion deserved to be called a "shit", because his gaze was fixed on the Wall. 'It's pathetic that people behave like some fucking moths approaching of their own accord the source of their own doom.'

'Well…One theory says that moths have developed an evolutionary navigation mechanism based on light. Indeed, many of them end up in the fire, but it is not true for all moths, so it's probably too vague statement.' She responded merrily.

When the man looked at her, Hanji had an impression, that she saw in his eyes a ghost of smile besides an irritation. But it lasted so short that young woman wasn't sure if she was seeing things.

'You'll never change, Four Eyes.' He spoke so silently, the woman heard him with difficulties.

'Do we know each other?' She asked a little confused.

Before the dark-haired man could say anything, the sky thundered again. Heavy, puffy clouds began to shed the first drops of rain. The storm was getting closer.

'If you reached this place, there is no turning back.' Although he spoke so quietly, his every word was perfectly audible. 'The next time we meet, everything should already be clear to you. See you.' He added and before Hanji could react, the man disappear from her vision.

'Wait! What are you talking about?!' She called after him, but all she could hear was the pouring of the rain.

When several hours later she pondered this strange meeting laying in bed in guest room of Ilse Langar, she felt completely confused. What did this man mean by saying that there was no turning back? That the next time they meet everything should be clear? How could she find out anything if she didn't get from him any anwers? Tired of these questions she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to be swept away by a wave of sleepiness. That night she was accompanied by nightmares so realistic as if they weren't a creation of her imagination but a processed images of some real memories. However, when she opened her eyes in the morning, she couldn't remember any of her dreams. In her mind stayed only one word, one single name.

_Levi. _


	2. Chapter 1: Rain of memories

I'm really grateful for all wonderful reviews, favs and alerts I received. All of those made me really happy. Thank you so much :)

Oh, and the warnings. This chapter contains spoilers from the visual novel and manga "The Choice with No Regrets." And once again I'm warning English isn't my mother tongue, so be ready for errors ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

_Rain of memories_

_Levi. _

His name was Levi.

He was the one who danced with deadly grace in the air administering lethal blows to those huge creatures.

He was the person next to whom she sat, when he didn't talk to anyone apart from a tall blond man after his first mission in which his closest friends died.

He was the one who looked at her with silent understanding when she let anger and hatred take over her in fight with those oversized monsters.

He was the first person she told about her discovery that a head of those creatures is light. That perhaps they should find out something more about their enemy before sacrificing more people in this unequal war.

He was the one who was listening to her theories the most often, even if he was calling her crazy and annoying.

He was the person with whom she spent whole night on Wall Rose after death of his special squad, only staring at the distant space which was for them a symbol of freedom and doom.

He was a reason of her first and last selfish wish she could speak only with her last breath. He was the one she wanted to meet once again. In another place, at another timeline. Devoid of fear and death.

Before she was overcome by a terrible pain which was an echo of events of a distant past, her eyes flew open. She raised herself to the sitting position and with a trembling hand she reached out to her glasses laying on a night shelf.

Now she knew who she really was. She also knew that in some miraculous way her last wish from her previous life was granted. At the very same time she was aware, that the price, which she may be forced to pay for making a miracle the reality, may surpass her imagination.

* * *

'Hanji Zoe will regain her previous awareness very soon.' A tall, blond man read aloud a report which had been delivered to him few minutes earlier. His piercing blue eyes fixed on short man sitting on the other side of an oak desk.

'That's right.' Answered briefly the shorter interlocutor.

'You don't seem to be too happy about it.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about, Erwin.' The dark-haired man turned around and looked at the heavy drops of rain rolling down the window. It was raining. Again. How long could such a shitty weather last?

'Levi, you know very well, that without Hanji chances of our success are much lower.' Erwin continued in voice in which concern was mixed with rigidity.

'You don't have to explain it to me.' Levi remarked in dead voice. 'Besides, even if I really badly wanted to stop her from recalling her past, I wouldn't be able to do a thing. Even death and 2000 years aren't enough to pull this Shitty Glasses away from the mystery of the Walls.'

'But you would be much more content if she didn't recalled her past like some of the other Scouts, wouldn't you?'

'And what does this have to do with anything?' In Levi's voice could be heard an irritation. 'Nothing can be done anymore. Glasses is regaining her memories as we are speaking. And because of the fact she didn't change a bit during all those years, soon she'll burst into your room and she'll be begging you to let her take a bath in this shit once again.'

'You are right. We don't have a time to get sentimental. With every passing minute a moment of their return is getting closer and closer.' The man folded his hands and leaned his chin on them. 'By all means we have to find out why every Scout remembers events only till the unsuccessful attempt to capture the Female Titan. We also have to check if in these times titan-shifters exist, like the only person with this ability from our memories – Eren Jeager. And since we're on this topic, how is Eren doing? Is there any sign that he or his father may be regaining his memories?'

'Unfortunately.' Answered the dark-haired man. 'I've no idea what's behind this whole fucking reincarnation thing, but it succeeds in making our life a pain in the ass. Who would have thought that talking to a person who didn't regain his memories about the past can result in losing this person's mind?'

'This particular fact doesn't surprise me. Recalling those memories after several years in those calm times is a huge shock. It seems completely natural to me that if someone all of sudden tries to talk about the past with an unprepared mind, it can trigger some mental breakdown. That's why, unfortunately, we have to wait patiently till this individual regains his awareness on his or own.'

'Yeah… To put it simply, we are even in a deeper shit than 2000 years ago.' Stated Levi before getting up. 'See you, Erwin.' He said after which, without waiting for an answer of his superior, he left the room. All of sudden it had gotten really late and he still wanted to visit _that_ place.

* * *

_Since death of Farlan and Isabel three days had passed. Three the longest days in his life. Their smiling faces, their dreams, hopes and fears. All of these ended in a moment shorter than a single breath, leaving only memories and __an __unbearable__ feeling of __guilt. It was his fault. If not for his fucking pride, his friends, his first true friends he swore to protect, would have been standing next to him. But now it was too late. He couldn't turn back time. He had made his choice and he had to face the consequences. The only thing he could do was to hope he wouldn't regret his following choice. That what his mind told him, but his heart still wasn't ready to accept this new reality. _

_Since the tragic end of his first mission in the Scouting Legion he had visited a single watch tower at the top of the Wall Maria every day. His gaze was enough to local guards to not ask him any questions and leave him with his own thoughts. Taking opportunity of this welcome occurrence he sat on the cold stone floor and watched the distant areas smelling like death and freedom._

_This day happened something he didn't expect. For the very first time since he started to come here he had heard some steps. After a brief moment he saw with his peripheral vision a tall and slender silhouette of that strange woman he, Farlan and Isabel talked to during the first day of the mission. He was sure that the woman in no time would open her mouth and flood him with a stream of words. He cursed mentally. The conversation with this four eyes was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. But to his surprise the woman didn't say to him even a word. She just sat few meters from him and, like him, directed her gaze towards the horizon bathed in rays of the setting sun. Seeing it Levi relaxed and immersed himself in his thoughts once again. _

_At the beginning he thought that such a meeting would be a one-time thing. But quickly he was proven wrong. The spectacled woman appeared not only the following day, but also the day after it. Every single time she took her place and watched the horizon in silence. At first he thought it was a coincidence, but later he started to feel a mixture of irritation and curiosity. On the fourth day he couldn't resist and turned in the brown-haired woman. _

'_Why are you still coming here?'_

_The woman answered in a little less energetic way than he remembered from their last conversation. _

'_Because of a similar reason to yours, I guess. Besides, I want to verify my hypothesis.'_

_Levi's eyes narrowed._

'_I doubt we have a similar reason.'_

_The gaze of the brown-haired woman almost imperceptibly faded. _

'_We both lost our friends during that mission.'_

'_I don't deny it, but still our situation isn't identical.'_

'_Why?'_

_In look of the man appeared a glint of bitterness._

'_Because you aren't responsible for death of your friends.'_

_She furrowed her eyebrows. _

'_What do you mean?' _

'_Tsk. I don't want to talk about it.' Levi, being angry with himself for starting this meaningless conversation, looked away._

'_You know, maybe if you talked to somebody about it, you would feel better?'_

'_No thank you, I feel just wonderful.' He answered with irony in his voice. 'Maybe you had better busy yourself with verifying this hypothesis of yours or something.'_

'_Actually, I've already done it.' She reclaimed not hiding her contentment. _

'_What are you talking about?' He asked irritated. _

'_I've been wondering how many days it'll take you to talk to me.' A big smile appeared on her face._

_In his eyes appeared a glint of anger. _

'_Are you trying to tell me I'm some kind of fucking object of your fucking studies?' He asked dangerously. _

'_I wouldn't put it like that.' She answered calmly not caring about a slight change in behavior of her interlocutor. 'I've promised your group if we made it back alive, I would buy you a lunch sometime. It's hard to do when you don't want to talk to anybody. And if you are talking to me right now, I take it you are ready to eat something together.'_

_He stared at her disbelievingly for half a minute. She was coming here just for this reason?_

'_You are nuts, Four Eyes.'_

_The smile of the woman only widened._

'_Does it mean you'll go with me on dinner?'_

_The newest member of the Scouting Legion didn't answer immediately. For several long moments he had just stared at his interlocutor before he finally spoke. _

'_If you come back alive from next mission.'_

'_Agreed!' The woman exclaimed cheerfully. _

_The man got up wordlessly and went in direction of the stairs. He knew it would take a long time before he would be able to trust somebody. Right now he didn't have strength to play in making new friends, when all those people could die during the following mission just like Farlan and Isabel. But he didn't know when time passed and another mission was completed at cost of many people' life. And before he started to wonder on which side of the Wall was this crazy woman, he had heard a familiar voice piercing through the crowd. _

'_Levi! I returned!'_

* * *

His feet moved on their own. This lonely watch tower at the peak of Wall Maria even after 2000 years looked almost the same. The only thing that had changed was the view. Then they also didn't know where they should be looking for their enemy. And they were aware that if they didn't act quickly, the humanity would meet its end. Since he regained his memories he had visited this place as often as he could. Since _that_ time this place helped him to restore his inner peace. And besides it was associated with _her_.

Suddenly, the silence was disturbed by the sound of vigorous steps.

Levi without thinking turned around and saw a tall and slender silhouette of a woman with a messy ponytail. Despite the difficulties with catching her breath, in her brown eyes appeared a cheerful glint.

'Levi! I returned!'


End file.
